Swan-Mills Family
by MadameRegal
Summary: Rumple wie o uczuciach Reginy do Emmy. Była Zła Królowa stawia czoła rozterkom jakie dręczą ją od jakiegoś czasu. Akcja : 3x09 Save Henry.


"To silny chłopiec, Regina." Brunetka usłyszała za swoimi plecami głos jej byłego mentora. "Dobrze go wychowałaś."

Uniosł wzrok, wciąż pełen strachu, obawy. Ale nie mogła powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. 'Dobrze go wychowałaś'... Ponad 12 lat temu były pan Gold nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał sprawić by uwieżyła, że nigdy nie będzie dobrą matką.  
Regina znowu przeczesała włosy Henry'ego palcami.

"Zostanę z tobą, dobrze?"

Regina spytała się jej syna, który uśmiechnął się do niej i sięgnął by wziąć ją za rękę tak jak wcześniej.

"Nie musisz, mamo. Wszystko jest okay."

"Wiem.. Ale... Trudno mi jest opuścić twój bok."

Brunet powoli skinął głową i przesunął się do ściany robiąc miejsce na jednoosobowym łóżku kapitana Hook'a. Zanim Regina położyła się na nim pocałowała czoło Henry'ego, a potem odwróciła się widząc jak Rumple opuszcza kajute. Serce Reginy zadrżało z radości kiedy Henry od razu spótł swoje ręce dookoła niej i położył głowę na ramieniu.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno nazywał ją złoczyńca i Złą Królową... Mówił, że ona nie jest jego prawdziwą matką... Teraz było jak dawniej. Regina w pełni odzyskała swojego syna i myślała, że nie może być szczęśliwsza.

Czas wydawał się zatrzymany i brunetka nawet nie zauważyła kiedy jej drogi syn usnął w jej ramionach.

Kobieta delikatnie przeczesywała jego włosy, jej podbrudek był oparty o jego głowę.

W pewnym momencie drzwi kajuty otworzyły się i Regina spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Do środka weszła

Emma, która zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Henry'm.

Regina przyglądała się blondymne, której wzrok zatrzymał się na niej dopiero po chwili. Uśmiech nie zbladł, więc Regina go odwzajemniała.

Wybawczyni odepchnęła się od drzwi i ruszyła w ich kierunku. Kiedy zatrzymała się przy łóżku Regina delikatnie poprawiła się na poduszkach.

"Jak długo już śpi?"

Głos Emmy był niskim szeptem, który jednak wydawał się brzmieć równie głośno jak krzyk po tylu minutach absolutnej ciszy. Jej dłoń spoczęła na jego policzku gładcąc go delikatnie.

"Właściwie to nie wiem..." Odpowiedziała Regina marszcząc delikatnie brwi. "Muślę, że usnął zaraz po tym jak się tu położyłam. Zasługuje na odpoczynek po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło."

"Gold powiedział mi co się stało." Powiedziała Emma po chwili milczenia i usiadła z nogach. "Chciałam tu przyjść wcześniej, ale zapewnił mnie, że oboje jesteście bezpieczni i poza tym zasługujecie na trochę czasu tylko we dwójkę."

Usta Reginy rozchyliły się nieco w małym szoku. Oboje? To Henry'emy groziło niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Pana. Nie jej. Ale jednak.. Czy Emma martwiła się także o nią. Brunetka opuściła wzrok nie mówiąc nic na słowa blondynki. Mogła czuć na sobie intensywne spojrzenie. Sama jednak nie pozwoliła sobie by spojrzeć w te zielone oczy. Przebywanie z Emmą praktycznie sam na sam w tak małym pomieszczeniu było wystarczająco mało... komfortowe. Nie chodziło o to, że Regina nie lubiła jej towarzystwa. Chodziło o to co czuła kiedy Emma była w pobliżu...

Regina oczyściła gardło i wreszcie napotkała wzrok blondynki. Miała już otwarte usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, ale nagle coś ją zamórowało.

"P-pewnie także chciałabyś trochę z nim pobyć." Powiedziała, delikatnie wyplątując się z objęć ich syna.

"Zostawię was."

"Regina-"

"Nie. Powinnaś z nim pobyć. Ty także jesteś jego matką. Więc wiem co czujesz będąc z dala od niego."

Kobieta była wręcz zdeterminowana by opuścić kajutę.  
Emma powoli skinęła głową. Obie wstały z łóżka. Regina miała już iść w stronę wyjścia kiedy poczuła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się i napotkała oczy Emmy. Blondynka posłała jej bardzo subtelny uśmiech. Jednak wyrażał on tak wiele... Po sekundzie Regina odwróciła się i opuściła pomieszczenie. Po schodksch dostała się na pokład stadku. Chłodne powietrze przeszyło jej ciało i brunetka splotła swoje ręce na piersi. Usiadła na jednej ze skrzynek i spojrzała na zachmurzone nocne niebo.

"Nie chciałem go zabić." Regina drgnęła na głos i obejrzała się za siebie. Stał tam Rumple. "Byłem gotów oddać życie by zniszczyć swojego ojca i ocalić wnuka."

Regina zscisnęła usta i powoli skinęła głową.

"Wiem. Przepraszam."

"Nie masz za co, kochanieńka." Regi a nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie była w nastroju na pogawędkę. "Ciężka rozmowa z Wybawczynią?"

Regina zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na starszego mężczyznę ponownie.

"Co masz na myśli? I dlaczego tak uważasz?"

"Nie wydajesz się w nastroju, a jesteś po rozmowie z nią."

Regina prychnęła i pokręciła głową. Jednak jedynie założyła nogę na nogę i odwróciła się od niego.

Owszem, nie była w nastroju. A tym bardziej na rozmowę o Emmie. I zwłaszcza nie z Rumple'm.

Ten jednak najwyraźniej miał.

"Co ci chodzi po głowie. Może pomogę?"

"Ty? Pomóc? Mi?" Zapytała Regina z wyraźną kpiną i spojrzała na niego. "To co chodzi mi po głowie to nie twoja sprawa. Moje żucie nie powinno cię dłużej obchodzić."

"Pytałem jedynie z... grzeczności." Regina zmarszczyła brwi na słowa Rumple'a i czekała aż kontynuuje.

"To nie jest żadna tajemnica. Bynajmniej nie dla mnie. I powiem szczerze... Chciałbym ci pomóc ale-"

"Co ty do cholery kombinujesz, Gold?" Zapytała już całkowicie rozwścieczona. "Nagle zacząłeś się mną przejmować? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś by osiągnąć swój cel? Misja odnalezienia ukochanego synka zakończona więc nie ma potrzeby wykorzystywania Reginki? A może to twój kolejny plan? Co widziałeś? Kolejny kawałek puzzli dotyczący twojej przyszłości, órej muszę odegrać jakąś nikczemną rolę?"

Rumple patrzył się na nią prawie bez wyrazu. Regina miała tego dość.

"Nie było niczego takiego. Poza tym... Nie dałaś mi dokończyć. Chciałem powiedzieć, że chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie wiem jak to się potoczy. Z tobą i Emmą." Oczy Reginy poszerzały. "Ale wiem co było i tym mogę się z tobą podzielić."

"Nie wiem o czym ty u diabła mówisz."

Wysyczała.

"Och, wiesz dokładnie. Nie wiem jak się to zakończy, jak powiedziałem. Ale one miała uczucia do ciebie."  
Regina się nie poruszyła. Nawet nie drgnęła. Skąd to wiedział? Nawet ona o tym nie wiedziała. Coś pomiędzy nią i Emmą było, ale nie umiała tego nazwać. Myślała, że tylko ona coś czuła. Za Emmą wciąż latał Hook albo Neal. A blondynka nie wydawała się być nią... zainteresowana? Ich relacje się poprawiły, tak.. Ale nic nie szło w kierunku innym niż koleżeństwo. Nie były nawet przyjaciółkami. Regina starała się ją zabić tak wiele razy i robiła wiele innych nienormalnych rzeczy. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby ją chcieć?  
Ale wtedy przemknęło coś przez jej myśl. 'Miała'? Teraz już nie. Ale czy była nadzieja? Jeżeli taka możliwość zaistniała w przeszłości.. Czemu nie teraz?  
Jesteś żałosna, powiedział głos w jej głowie, to nie możliwe żeby Wybawczyni mogła pokochać Złą Królową.

Regina odwruciła się od niego. Co miała powiedzieć?  
Widząc, że Regina nie miała zamiaru ponownie zwrócił na niego uwagę, odwrócił się i odszedł pod pokład.

Regina natomiast pogrążyła się w myślach. Dlaczego tyczyło się to przeszłości? Jeżeli miałoby tak być to teraz. Kiedy się do siebie zbliżyły i zaczęły współpracowć. Coś było od samego początku, gdy się nownawidziły od pierwszego dnia. Ale to tylko i wyłącznie była chemia, która pojawiła się między nimi za każdym spojrzeniem, każdym przekroczeniem przestrzeni osobistej. Pierwszy raz Regina poczuła to pod łabłonią. Jednak żadna z nich ani razu się temu odczuciu nie poddała. Odkąd otworzył się portal wszystko się zmieniło. Regina zaczęła czuć coś głębszego. I nie chciała dłużej się temu opierać.  
Brunetka zerwła się na nogi i dostała się pod pokład. Teraz albo nigdy, pomyślała. Szybkim krokiem zaczęła iść w kierunku kajuty. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie kiedy zobaczyła blondynkę wychodzącą z kajuty Hook'a. Obie podeszły do siebie powoli. Emma miała zamiar ją wyminąć, ale Regina złapała ją za rękę.

Kobieta odwróciła się do brunetki zaskoczona. Serce Reginy zaczęło mocno bić kiedy brązowe oczy spotkały zielone. Regina zaczęła się wahać, ale ze świadomością tego szybko złapała Emmę za bluzkę przyciągając ją do siebie i łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Mogła wyczuć zaskoczenie, a właściwie szok, a także wahanie. Po kilku sekundach Regina odsunęła się i spojrzała na Emme, której oczy były zamknięte. Minęła sekunda lub dwie kiedy spojrzały na siebie. Regina przelknęła ślinę i wstrzymała oddech. Nagle poczuła na swojej talii dłoń, a potem na jej policzku. Emma pochyliła się by ponownie poczuć czerwone usta. Regina wplątała delikatnie palce w blond loki odwzajemniając pocałunki. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęły ich czoła oparły się o siebie, a ręce oplotły się wokół nich. Na twarzy Reginy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Teraz miała swojego syna. I także jego drugą matkę.

**THE END**


End file.
